Extra Prize
by K Q Halves
Summary: Ash has the three sacred treasures, but something else catches his eyes. One shot...


**Q - A KOF story that I just had to get off my chest. I'm sorry for not updating Spicy but Sweet and The Game and Reward. I have the story in my head... just too lazy to finish it. Anyway, I'll update on the others later. KOF is totally dominating my mind right now. Hope you all likes.**

_**Extra Prize**_

Running full speed, something the white haired teen never did, just to get away from his pursuer. He ran in between buildings using the nights darkest shadows to aid him in his escape. He made another turn and rested against a wall from his hour run, from him. He slid down to the floor gasping to regain his breath. He blinked his eyes... only to see his pursuer's feet right in front of him. Fear-filled, but not shown, the teen managed to raise his dazzled gaze, to find him, perfectly fine.

"What do you want from me?" K' asked harshly after taking a deep breath.

The blond gently pushed his long bangs out of the way and smiled at the older teen's look of desperation to escape, knowing he was no match for him. The red clothed teen knelt down and placed a finger under K's chin.

"I just want my prize, that's all." Ash said, dangerously close to K's face.

Just as he was about to take the red glove K raised his arm and released his flame. Ash childishly jumped back in mock surprise and laughed at his effort.

"Hm, you want to play hard to get, eh? Sorry, but I don't have the time. Last chance... Give me the glove or feel another dose of my power." the blond warned, revealing his acid green flame.

The white haired teen was already battle worn from before. Ash had surprised him with his hidden strength. The French boy's lightning speed and heavy blows were a fatal combination, his appearance certainly didn't match it.

"You want it? Come and get it." K' said preparing himself for another bout.

Amused the blond sighed rolling his eyes at the white haired teen's stubborness.

"Very well... Go easy on me." Ash winked.

The metallic blond blinked and his eyes flashed red as he began to rush towards his target. K' jumped into the air, kicking a fireball downwards. Swiftly, Ash rushed forward dodging the attack. He reached out grabbing K's collar and pummeled him with punches and kicks, then ended with an uppercut sending him into the air once again. Ash unleashed a flaming somersault catching K' before he hit the ground.

"Brace yourself."

Ash charged an enormous energy ball and pushed it forward. He ran after it and attacked K' as it burned him, then he performed multiple flaming somersaults, followed by a burst of flames spiraling upwards. Just as K' was about to land Ash spread his arms open and blindingly dashed forward catching K' in a cross arm strike, executing the final fatal blow to the mid section.

K' felt his energy drain away. Falling to his knees then dropping hard to the floor. He ran out of strength to get back up, but he did manage to keep his consciousness intact.

Ash smirked as he strutted over. He grabbed K's jacket and pulled him up to a sitting position.

"I warned you, didn't I?" he laughed softly.

K' gritted his teeth, unable to do anything to stop him.

"I guess I'll be taking this then."

Ash pulled off the red glove and giggled at his new treasure. He turned back to the other teen and saw glowing malicious eyes.

"Oh now, don't be angry. I'm sure we'll meet again. Here, I'll give you this in return for this glove."

The blond held the older teen's shoulders tightly, pulling him closer and planting an unexpected kiss on him. K's eyes bulged out as Ash intruded his mouth, playfully tasting him.

"There. Well then, I must be going now. Byebye."

Flames encircled the blond as he evaporated into the night air.

Aching and bruised from the battle, K' willed himself to sit against a wall. Struggling to register what just happened, he sat in silence, dazed. The tingling sensation left by the blond's lips partially extinguished his building rage.

"He won't get away with this."

His mission now was to get his glove back, but fighting with his flames would be difficult without it.


End file.
